Three?
by Eggy Weg
Summary: Silliness, trying to get over writers block. Webb and triplets.
1. Three

Title: Three?  
  
Author: Eggy Weg : )  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Silliness  
  
Summary: Webb turns up at JAG with triplets  
  
Archive: Yeah  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: Note mine  
  
A/N: My cousin brought his triplets round to our house yesterday it was a very humorous visit and that is what this fic is based on.  
  
A/N 2: This is a prequel to our baby, I have decided whenever anything funny happens in my life and I decided to write a fic about it, it is going to be placed in this series.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone in the bullpen quieted down as they heard the strange sounds coming from the elevator shaft. Slowly but surely they all silently gathered around waiting for their curiosity to be satisfied. The shrieks got louder and they watched with gaping mouths as the doors opened to reveal a very unkempt Clayton Webb with two small children clinging to his legs and one in his arms.  
  
"Triplets" Harriet cooed when she saw them. Webb just groaned as he exited the lift and the two children ran into the bullpen throwing their coats at his feet.  
  
The three boys looked to be about the age of four but Mac was never good at telling the ages of children. They were definitely triplets and they looked to be identical, that must be confusing. She was surprised at the pang of jealousy she felt when she looked into their eyes and realised Clay must be the father. She knew she had feelings for the spy but she never thought they run that deep.  
  
"Webb, when did you have triplets?" Harm asked stunned.  
  
"I didn't" He answered rounding up the other two kids. "Tommy, Jake. Tommy don't touch anything" He warned as the kid dutifully ignored him.  
  
"If their not yours then why do you have them?" Clay rolled his eyes at Harm's question as he pulled his tie out of the child's mouth.  
  
"They're my nephew's, I'm babysitting" He answered casually too distracted to put up his usual fight.  
  
"Nephews, I didn't know you had a sister?"  
  
"I don't, I have two brothers" He grinned knowing Harm would come to the wrong conclusion and think he was a triplet too. "Now can you stop asking all the questions I don't have time? I just came by to drop off this file that you so desperately needed you had to call me at three in the morning." He said putting down the child on the table near Harriet and Mac as he opened his briefcase and handed the file over.  
  
"Speaking of which I need to speak with you abo." Harm started to ask but stopped as the child started talking to Harriet. He hated to admit it but the child really was cute no matter how much he looked like Webb.  
  
"Dese scissors, we're not pose to touched dem are we Cway" He said picking them up to Harriet's dismay.  
  
"No Bobby you're not" He answered gently taking them off him and handing them to Harriet to hide.  
  
"Dese med'cine frm doctor" He picked up a bottle of aspirin which Bud had just used "Not s'pose to touch" He said handing them to Harriet just like his uncle had the scissors.  
  
"Thank you Bobby" Harriet said taking them form him and swiping up the perfume bottle while she was at it and putting them all in a draw.  
  
"Now Bobby you do know what not suppose to touch means don't you?" Clay asked, "It means you don't touch it. If you see something you are not suppose to touch you tell an adult and they'll move it for you OK" The child nodded  
  
"Right, now I have to go and talk to Commander Rabb for a minute. Can you stay out here and keep your brothers out of trouble for me?" He asked the child but looked over to Harriet and Mac. They nodded the same time as the child who now had a very serious look on his face. And Mac's heart melted when she saw just how much like Clay he looked.  
  
"Tommy, Jake" Clay shouted them over and they arrived with cheeky grins on there faces. "Tommy, Jake, Bobby" He pointed at each child as he said their names. "This is Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Simms. I'm going to talk to the Commander for a minute and you have to do as they say while I'm gone. OK" They all nodded and Clay and Harm left leaving Harriet Mac and a horrified Bud with the triplets. "Be good" He said shutting the office door, knowing he only had a couple of seconds before the started a riot.  
  
As soon as the office door was closed they ran there separate ways each getting into as much trouble as possible. Harriet and Mac chased after them trying to calm all the situations they had started. It never worked though because as they calmed two the other one was off causing trouble somewhere else.  
  
Unfortunately it was Tommy they had left unattended and he had found his way past Tiner to the Admirals door. He was just about o knock when AJ opened the door to see what all the noise was about. His eyes still sharp from his seal training saw the child straight away, he also noticed how much like Webb he looked and groaned. The last thing he needed was another Webb on the loose. At that the other two came screeching around the corner closely followed by Harriet, Mac and Tiner, who immediately came to attention leaving AJ stunned. Looking down he grinned noticing the kid's had followed suit.  
  
"At ease" He said.  
  
Noticing the people around them relax they decided to carry on their adventure. As if they were reading each others minds at exactly the same time they turned around and ran into AJ's office climbing on the chairs and table. And at that point the heavily pregnant Harriet thanked god that multiple births didn't run in hers or Bud's families.  
  
"Webb's?" AJ said looking from his office over to Mac.  
  
"His nephew's sir, he is talking to Harm and we're meant to be looking after them.sir" She explained as Harm and Clay came around the corner.  
  
Hearing the racquet coming from AJ's office Clay peeped into the room just in time to see them knock a large pile of files onto the floor. He dared to look at AJ and was happy to find that he was still a bit too stunned to react. "Sorry AJ" He whispered knowing it wouldn't register until after he had left. Shaking his head he grinned over to Harriet and Mac's apologetic looks. It was worth the grief he would get off AJ just to have seen that look on his face as three mini Webb's took over JAG.  
  
"Tommy, Jake, Bobby" He shouted a warning stopping them dead in their tracks. "Get off the furniture and out here now"  
  
"Sorwee uncul Cway" Walking to him they hung their heads and fiend innocence knowing he wouldn't stay mad at them for long.  
  
"And you should be you promised me you would behave today remember, if you don't behave you are not going to the park. Now who knocked over the files?"  
  
They each pointed to the one on the left while naming the one on their right making Webb groan loudly, while the others laughed.  
  
"Ohh it doesn't matter who done it just go and apologise to Admiral Chegwidden before he gets mad and breaks my nose again" He pointed towards AJ and they walked up to him.  
  
"Sorwee admwal Ched'den" The said in unison causing him to smile.  
  
"It's OK just promise me you won't do it again"  
  
"We pwomise" They answered and all was forgiven.  
  
"Right let's get your coats on so we can go to the park" Clay said kneeling down and helping them put them on.  
  
"How do you know which one is which?" Mac inquired amazed at the easy in which he had calmed them and dressed them, thinking he would make a great father.  
  
"You just get to know them when you are around them for so long" He answered and she found herself helping put the coats on. Drawn in by the open affection Clay was displaying towards the kids.  
  
"But how did you know who's coat was who's so fast, and from behind"  
  
"Oh that's easy" He grinned at her "Believe it or not they are the same size in everything. So its first come first served."  
  
"Right let me check your pockets" He said checking all three of them.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Harm asked.  
  
"They like to put stuff in their pockets. You should see some of the things they have brought home." He rubbed his brow and pointed towards Jake obviously having a bad memory "This one really likes to play with chalk at day care"  
  
"Right are you lot ready to go?" They nodded quickly, grinning widely, it wasn't often their uncle took them to the park but when he did it was always fun. Two ran to the elevator but the other ran to Mac and pulled on her trouser leg so she would bend down.  
  
"Coming to park?" He shyly asked. Well she didn't have anymore cases today. She looked to AJ for permission and he nodded, she looked to Webb who just shrugged it was up to her.  
  
"At your own risk Mac" He warned knowing they would be in plenty more trouble before the day was through. Looking down the child pleaded with puppy dog eyes she couldn't say no.  
  
"Ohh OK, give me a minute" Webb smiled at her flashing his dimples causing a stir in her stomach.  
  
"I think it's best if we wait outside" He informed her picking up the child and catching the lift just before the doors closed with the other two inside. 


	2. Two

*SPARE ME* OK it was funny at first but all the 'we want Harm/Mac' reviews are starting to get annoying. There are plenty of H/M fics out there which I'm sure you'll love, go and find them. This is a Webb/Mac fic if you don't like that pairing then I suggest you don't read it, if you do then don't complain about it. With that said any constructive criticism is always welcome. But keep in mind I know this would never happen; it's just me in a really silly mood writing a ridiculously happy story.  
  
~~~  
  
Title: Two (Just to confuse matters)  
  
Author: Eggy Weg : )  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Silliness Webb/Mac  
  
Summary: Day out at the park with the trips (they aren't in it much)  
  
Archive: Yeah  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: Note mine  
  
A/N: This is for AD for bringing back my ice cream obsession. It reminded me of my best friends evil ice cream trick which has kind of stuck with me now. This is an attempt to get more ClaySchool out of you; I need more...lots more.  
  
A/N 2: For the purpose of this fic there is a park just down the road from JAG.  
  
~~~  
  
Mac felt her legs turn to jelly as she excited JAG HQ to find Webb laughing and playing with the kids as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was at that moment she realised her little crush wasn't going to go away, it was official she was in love with Clayton Webb and she wanted him as the father of her children.  
  
Feeling her eyes on him Webb looked up and right into her eyes. Feeling as though he had heard her thoughts she felt the blush grace her cheeks as Webb smiled. Following his uncle's eyes little Bobby looked towards the door and saw her,  
  
"Sarrrwwaaaa" he shouted breaking into a sprint and opening his arms, jumping onto her and into a hug. She smiled wide hearing her first name; it seemed no one called her that anymore. All she seemed to be was good old friendly Mac the ever professional marine colonel. She had been feeling like less of a woman as the months went by and no one paid attention to her. But now with child on her hip and man by her side she felt like nothing but a woman. And it was a feeling she intend to keep whether Clay knew it or not.  
  
"Sarah?" She asked Clay raising her eyebrow as he strolled toward her with kids around his ankles.  
  
Finally reaching up to her he just shrugged "They asked what your name was, Colonel Mackenzie isn't easy to say or remember you know" No man had any problem remembering Sarah though.  
  
"And Mac is easier than Sarah" She said unable to understand why she was arguing the point.  
  
Webb started to blush but he held it off quite well, he didn't really want to admit that he had always thought of her as Sarah. Mac was her disguise, just like his suits, something to hide behind when it all gets too much. Their brave fronts for an often cruel and heartless world. He would have to remind himself all the way to JAG not to call her Sarah, but when Bobby asked it just slipped out.  
  
"Mac's a boy's name" Tommy saved him from replying which was lucky because he was starting to get a funny look from her.  
  
"Tommy" Clay groaned in a warning tone while picking him up taking hole of Jake's hand.  
  
They walked in silence down the road to the park. Mac amazed at how fulfilling it was to have a child on her hip. Even if it was only a pretend family, she was accepted and that's all she had ever wanted.  
  
Clay lost in his own thoughts of happiness of finally having a day off. And being able to see the trip's again it had been far to long since their last adventure together, and with the trip's it was always an adventure.  
  
"I hope you know what you have let yourself in for"  
  
He remembered the last time they had visited him, that day he had seriously considered getting rid of his piano and cello. It took all his CIA training to keep from cringing during their performance but their little smiling proud faces was worth every second of the agony.  
  
"Clay, I have put up with Rabb for seven years now I'm sure I can handle three children for a couple of hours" She joked knowing she was probably in over her head.  
  
Caught of guard he laughed out loud throwing his head. "Well I suppose you have a better chance than most at coping" He agreed as they entered the park.  
  
"Unca Cway" Jake pulled at his suit until he stopped. "Can we get ice cream.please?" He pointed to the van and put on his cutest face. Mac giggled to herself knowing Clay would have used that exact same face to get his way as a child.  
  
"Oh OK" Clay hardly protested, as that was his favourite part about their visits to the park. "But you are only getting one, so decide if you want it now or later" He said walking towards the van already knowing their answer.  
  
"Now" They all replied in unison.  
  
As they waited in the queue Mac couldn't help but grin at the looks of sympathy she got from the passing women. And although she hadn't earned it she had the twinkle of a proud mother in her eyes as she heard all their impressed comments.  
  
The quickly ate their ice creams at an incredible rate then ran off to play.  
  
Sitting on the nearest bench Clay looked to be really enjoying his ice cream as Sarah gave him a weird look. This ice cream tasted awful, it was straight from the tub and had large lumps of ice in it. Clay laughed at her disgusted look when she tried another bite to see if she was mistaken.  
  
"You can't seriously like this Webb" She grumped in disappointment that he had paid good money for them.  
  
"We usually enter from the other end of the park, they have better ice creams over there" He commented absentmindedly as he leaned in to share his conspiracy with her. "It's something we always did as kids, the worse the ice cream the more you pretend to like it. See how many people you can get to queue up for one thinking they are amazing. I guess it just stuck with me" He laughed as she joined in his little game.  
  
"We?" She ventured  
  
"Me and my brothers" He answered giving nothing away.  
  
"Clay" she growled "I'm trying to get you to open up a little here"  
  
"What my ice cream confession wasn't enough for you?" He smiled breaking up the cone and throwing it to the pigeons. Rolling his eyes when she slapped his arm he gave in "OK, OK, I have two older brothers Edward, their father, and Robert. Is that enough gossip for the folks back at JAG?"  
  
"Well it maybe enough gossip for them but I was sifting for some real juicy blackmail material" She joked and he laughed along with her, both shocked that he was opening up to her.  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Minus Two

Title: Minus Two  
  
Author: Eggy Weg  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Classification: Silliness  
  
Summary: What the trips got up to at the park  
  
Archive: Yeah  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: Note mine  
  
A/N: I always hated dropping ice creams as a child :( Thank God for older brothers, is all I say. Hehehe, wrapped around my little finger *g*  
  
~~~  
  
As Clay and Sarah sat down the triplets quickly ran into the play area to check out the equipment while they finished their ice creams. Thinking it was a good view Tommy slowed down as they entered the gate knowing they shouldn't stray to far from their uncle. Enthralled by the excitement that surrounded them Bobby failed to notice their stop and ran straight into Tommy dropping his ice cream in the process. Realising his ice cream for the day was now unedable tears started to flood his eyes.  
  
Tommy and Jake looked over to Clay to see what they should do only to find that he was in deep conversation with Sarah. Having never seen him talk much with non-family members they assumed it was business, and they knew never to interrupt a grown up when they were working.  
  
Knowing they couldn't go running to Clay and seeing the hurt in his brothers eyes Jake bravely handed out his melting ice cream to Bobby. Seeing the ice cream in front of him he roughly wiped away the tears with the palm of his hands and gently took a hold of it.  
  
"Fanks Jay" He smiled and licked at the ice cream, but it didn't taste the same knowing Jake was going without.  
  
Thinking quickly he broke off the bottom of his cone and scooped some of the ice cream into it making a mini cone for him. Seeing that the ice cream wasn't even half the size of his Tommy decided to do the same so that they were all even. When the ice cream had been shared they all grinned happily at each other and gobbled it down as quickly as possible.  
  
"Let's play spy?" Jake suggested as he ate the last of his cone. They like their father had been raised on mission stories passed down from the many generations of Webb spying. Nodding with growing enthusiasm they huddled together to plan their mission.  
  
First they would conquer the climbing frame and plan their route from there. Splitting up they silently ran to their first obstacle and slowly but surly scaled it in one. Once up top the other two crouched down while Tommy spied their targets.  
  
"Oh no" He casually turned around to them and spoke as calmly as possible. "We got caught, Cway saw me"  
  
"Fink he knows we gonna get him?" Bobby asked afraid the game was going to be over so soon.  
  
Turning around Tommy sighed with relief as he saw his uncle was once again lost in conversation with Sarah. "No, he was just being sponsible..Eeww, yuck" He scrunched up his face and turned to them "They kissing"  
  
All thoughts of the mission gone Bobby and Jake stood up just in time to see Sarah moving slowly away from Clay's cheek. He smiled at her then said something and she kissed his other cheek.  
  
Silently they decided to move in for a closer look. Quickly climbing down they ran to the gate and waited for the first opening they could find. As soon as he saw the woman pushing the pram Jake patted them on their arms to let them know to get ready and as she cross in front of Clay and Sarah they took off running.  
  
Gathering together not too far behind the bench they nodded to each other and started creeping closer.  
  
"Oh, come on" Clay bartered enjoying their game "Not many people know about my tattoo, I should get more than one kiss for that. Rabb would kill for it"  
  
The triplets quietly giggled Clay actually wanted Sarah to kiss him. And he had a tattoo, they never knew about that.  
  
"OK" She jokingly groaned, wondering how far they could take this. "One more kiss but that's it" Smiling she moved in give him a quick chastised kiss not wanting to get to carried away in a public park, in the children's play area no less.  
  
As soon as their lips were about to touch they heard the giggling coming from behind them. Clay pulled away and rolled his eyes he should have known they would catch him, hell he did know he just didn't want to pass up his chance with Sarah Mackenzie. And now soon the whole family would know that was a really stupid move, he would defiantly be getting a phone call from mother tonight.  
  
Knowing they had been heard the triplets ran around the bench and sat between them to start the interrogation.  
  
Looking up and making direct eye contact Tommy started "Unca Cway"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You just kissed Sarwa?" Clay looked over as Sarah started to laugh she was having way too much fun at his expense.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"EEeewww" They all replied in unison then turned to Sarah. "You auntie Sarwa now?" Jake asked the question that had been playing on all of their minds. Clay smiled at her stunned expression and just shrugged when she looked his way for help.  
  
"I....uh.I.I..Clay" She glared at him as he burst into laughter.  
  
Realising they weren't going to get an answer they decided to change tactics "You love Unca Cway?" Bobby asked in all innocence as he climbed onto her lap to look her in the eye.  
  
Clay stopped laughing immediately and was going to change the subject but a lump caught in his throat before he could say a word. Did Sarah love him? After the conversation they just had he defiantly wanted to find out.  
  
Looking over he noticed the blush creeping into her cheeks as her mouth opened and closed quite a few times at a loss for what to say. Still stunned himself all he could do was nod towards to let her know whatever she wanted to say would be OK with him.  
  
"I..I..I think I do" The kids cheered and she looked across to see four dimpled filled smile beaming back at her. Lifting Tommy on to his lap Clay scooted over, and rested his arm behind her head in a reassuring manner.  
  
"I think I do too" He said in all honesty and turned to looked her in the eyes "I think we should find out for sure though.. Auntie Sarah?" She nodded her agreement and rested her head on his arm as Clay leaned in for a kiss. With the kids watching they made sure it was just a light little peck on the lips but it was enough to start the fire within them, a sure promise of things to come. 


	4. Minus Four

Title: Minus Four  
  
Author: Eggy Weg :)  
  
Classification: Webb/Mac fluff  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoiler: Gypsy eyes  
  
Summary: Playing with the triplets and meeting Webb's Brother Edward.  
  
Archive: Sure help yourself  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A/N: Big thanks to Andrea for the beta. All mistakes are hers; when I sent it to her, it was perfect, I swear. *Grin* Yeah right!.  
  
A/N 2: Finally I got a moment to myself to finish this fic, yey, now I get to play catch up and read all the fics I have missed over the past month or so :) I have added more since the beta, so its only really half beta'd.  
  
~~~  
  
Mac watched stunned as the once the stuffy CIA agent crawled around on his hands and knees chasing the triplets through the jungle gym. It hadn't taken long before he had gotten involved in their little adventure, lured by their innocent faces. It was exactly 43 seconds later that he was lying face down in the dirt as the three children climbed over him to make their way to the top of the castle. And hence the great chase had started...  
  
He tried to get her involved in the game a few times but she found watching was enough. Seeing him so open and loving, she knew this wasn't a site many people had the privilege of seeing, and she wanted to cherish every moment. He was great with the kids, hell half the playground were following him trying to get his attention and join in the game. He would certainly make a great father, the question was did he want to be one?  
  
One thing she was sure of though was that she had made the right choice in admitting her feelings for him, and she knew he would never use them against her. That game of kiss and tell had been quite an eye-opener into the life of Clayton Webb; who'd have thought the upper crust of society delighted in Beltway Burgers and was addicted to Oreo's.  
  
The shriek of a cell phone grabbed her attention and she couldn't help but laugh as Clay grumpily came down from the climbing frame, clearly disappointed at the interruption.  
  
"Webb" He answered once his feet were on solid ground. "Yeah we are at the park no...Yeah...No it's at JAG...No Ed that's OK I'll bring them back now. No I can drop them off...Why...don't Ed... Edward" He said exasperated, and then he looked up at her in shock. "He hung up on me" Then shaking his head clear "We have to get back to JAG, Ed's coming to pick up the kids...We should hurry"  
  
So thirty minutes and a lot of trouble later they entered the bullpen, she realized why. A man she assumed to be Edward Webb was leaning forward in a threatening pose, invading the Admiral's personal space as a flustered Rabb stood helplessly by.  
  
No stranger to dangerous situations, AJ stood calmly sizing the intruder up. A taller, stockier version of Clay, the man must have been in his early fifties. The slight tinge of grey in his hair gave him a sophisticated air and, even in jeans, the man oozed nobility. Yes, he was a Webb alright. There was no denying it, he had all the family traits: stubborn, arrogant, and always right; you probably couldn't beat an apology out of the guy.  
  
Knowing most men, when threatened, either go on the defensive or offensive, AJ decided to take a different route and see what he was up against. To catch the man off guard, he would be as polite as can be.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.. Webb?" he greeted and noticed something flicker in the other man's eyes. He'd seen that same flicker in Clayton's eyes before today. Was it respect?  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it is, Admiral," Edward replied, moving in even closer. He had known the Admiral knew a thing or two, but to stay calm, polite even, in his position was impressive. A long time Company employee, Edward's menacing presence had shaken the most hardened of men. But here, the Admiral wasn't expecting the verbal attack and yet he had taken it in stride. Perhaps Clay was right about him after all.  
  
"You broke my brother's nose?" he growled, staring him down. AJ started to chuckle, finally understanding what this confrontation was all about. It seems like the Webb's at least looked after their own.  
  
Luckily, it was at this moment that the triplets made their presence known. Their father's face and stance instantly softened as they hugged his legs hello.  
  
Knowing this was the only chance he would get, Clay used the distraction to try and ease the situation. "Admiral, will you excuse us for a moment please?" Clay asked, respectfully address in him by rank. He grabbed...Edward by his arm, effectively dragging him away from AJ.  
  
"Sure, I'll be in my office," AJ replied, deciding to let this one slide. As much as he hated the idea, over the years, he had come to care for Clay and was glad someone was around to watch his back.  
  
"That's the Admiral? He doesn't look very intimidating...Why did you LET him break your nose?" Edward joked loudly, making sure AJ would hear. He had never gotten the full story from his brother, just that he deserved it and to leave it alone, but nobody touched a Webb and got away with it.  
  
"Why did I *let* him?!?!" Clay repeated incredulously. "I didn't really have much choice in the matter, Edward."  
  
"You know what I mean," he replied, casting Clay an expectant glare. "What happened?"  
  
"That's need to know," he answered, causing the JAG officers around them to begin laughing and the Admiral to snicker as he shut the office door. So it wasn't just them he used that on after all.  
  
"Need to know? Clay, my clearance is higher than yours," Edward informed him with a grin, knowing if Clay trusted the people around him then so could he. And the way the Admiral backed off without holding a grudge, it seemed that trust was earned.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't *need* to know," he replied with a proud smirk which could only bore from a younger sibling who had managed to out wit an older one.  
  
Having been beaten twice in the space of five minutes Edward decided a change of tactics was in order, so he turned to Mac and changed the subject.  
  
"So, who is this beautiful lady, Clay?" he asked, guessing from the Marine insignia that this was the famed Colonel Mackenzie.  
  
"Daddy, that's Auntie Sawa," Bobby happily informed him, moving from his leg to her and opening his arms for a hug. Swiftly picking him up and placing him on her hip, she held her hand out to Edward.  
  
"Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," she introduced herself, hoping to turn the conversation.  
  
"Auntie Sarah?" He questioned, taking her hand and looking over to Clay, who was too busy watching Sarah with child to notice.  
  
"They was kissin' at the park," Tommy giggled, causing eyebrows to be raised all over the bullpen. He looked over to Clay, who was obviously smitten, and nodded approvingly, then kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"Well, Auntie Sarah, it's an honor and a privilege." A blush rose to her cheeks at the warm greeting.  
  
Earlier, during their game of kiss and tell in the park, Clay had told her about Edward and how he had taken a protective, fatherly role once Neville died. She had expected to have to pass some serious scrutiny from him to get a welcome into this family, but it was being offered to her on a plate. She couldn't help but wonder if she would still have his blessing once he knew about her past.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you to Mr. Webb. It's just a shame it should be under such... unruly circumstances," she smiled her warning. The Admiral was her father figure and she wouldn't allow for him to be belittled in such a manner, even if it was from the brother of the man she loved. Fortunately, Edward smiled appraisingly at her words, appreciating the nobility of standing up for ones friends. And she was thankful she had started this relationship off honestly, and that she wouldn't be expected to be all sweetness and light.  
  
"OK, OK, I know when I'm beat!" He sighed, holding up his hands in surrender mode as he moved around them to pick up his briefcase "Keep hold of this one Clay. She's got spunk...I like that!" He grinned knowing how Clay always got embarrassed when the family gave him tips for his love life, especially in public. Well if he was going down he was going to take someone with him. "Come on kids. It's time to pick up your mother," he shouted, taking Bobby from Mac's arms.  
  
Kissing their uncle and new auntie on the way to the elevator, the triplets shouted their goodbyes to anyone who would listen. And as the elevator doors closed and the safety of their play family was gone, Mac and Clay looked at each other nervously as their strange new reality came crushing down on them.  
  
"Mr. Webb?" Harriet, saw the signs and interrupted before the fear could set in. Quickly handing Clay a brightly colored piece of paper with balloons on it, she smiled shyly at his questioning look. "It's an invitation to AJ's birthday party...Our little AJ," she corrected, pointing between herself and Bud.  
  
"We thought you might want to bring the triplets...er, if you want... you don't have to. I mean they're not the reason I invited you" She trailed off, not wanting to embarrass herself more, or him to think that he was only invited so the triplets would be there.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her babbling and the very pretty shade of pink she had suddenly turned. "Thanks Harriet," he said sincerely. "If I'm still in the country, we'll be there. I'm sure Ed won't mind, and the kids will love it," he said, putting the invitation in his pocket and turning to Mac.  
  
"You'll be there right?" She nodded happily, excited that he'd be there. His heart started to beat a little faster. "Well, I'll see you all there then." He nodded his farewell as he guided her into the elevator with him; the tightness in their stomachs had nothing to do with the sudden downward motion.  
  
"I won't keep you long. I know you need to work, but I just wanted to make sure you are OK with this. I know I let the kids push you into it," he rushed his confession, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed them.  
  
"I meant what I said," she said pulling him tightly to her and resting her head on his chest. Sneakily pleased when she found out it wasn't only her heart that was beating ten times a second. "You're not backing out on me now are you Webb?"  
  
"I'm not an easy man to get to know Mac it's not too late to back out" He informed her in all seriousness, leaning back to look into her eyes. Groaning at the break of contact she roughly pushed him into the corner of the elevator.  
  
"Stop being a gentleman Webb, I'm a grown woman, a marine, capable of fighting my own battles. I know what I'm getting into" she growled into his ear before licking along his lightly stubbled jaw line. "Unless of course you want out?" She asked quickly backing away, already knowing his answer.  
  
"Never" He grinned evilly, quickly spinning her around trapping her in his place. Things were just getting interesting when the elevator rudely dinged its arrival.  
  
"I'll call you tonight," he said, stealing a quick kiss.  
  
"You better," she playfully warned, swatting his six as he started to walk away.  
  
~~~TBC, I don't know when though, life's been busy~~~ 


End file.
